Mudança de Comportamento
by Nabeshin Ayanami
Summary: Alguma coisa aconteceu no Eva-1... e agora Rei está diferente!
1. Algo está diferente

Mudança de Comportamento

Capítulo 1

Nota: este é um fanfic de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ele não se passa em nenhum momento específico da história original de Eva, mas também não a segue; é uma estória à parte. Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos ao fic.

--------------

Ayanami Rei sempre foi uma menina apática. Nunca tinha demonstrado quaisquer sinais de emoção. Ela era conhecida por todos, na escola e na NERV, por essa personalidade. Muitos acreditavam que ela não fosse humana, mas algum tipo de andróide, pois não aparentava ter qualquer tipo de emoção.

Até que, um dia... alguma coisa aconteceu.

----

"Parem o teste! Ejetem o plug imediatamente!", esbravejava a Doutora Akagi Ritsuko.

"Não dá! A Unidade-1 está rejeitando todos os sinais!", respondia Ibuki Maya, a operadora do MAGI.

"Taxa de sincronia disparando! 80%... 85%...", informou Aoba Shigeru.

"Desliguem a força principal antes que chegue a 100%!", ordenou a cientista.

A ordem foi cumprida de imediato. Em seguida, a câmara na qual se encontrava o Evangelion Unidade-1 mergulhou na penumbra. Shigeru continuou monitorando a taxa de síncrona entre Rei e o Eva.

"Taxa de sincronia... 95%!"

A taxa não parava de subir. A monitoração havia sido cortada, e por isso a situação da jovem piloto era desconhecida.

"Síncrona... 98%!"

Crescendo inexoravelmente, a taxa de sincronia era a única informação que eles conseguiam obter na sala de controle. O Evangelion não aceitava qualquer sinal que eles enviassem, e por isso nada que eles fizessem seria capaz de impedir o evento iminente.

"Taxa de sincronia se aproximando de 100%!"

Finalmente a sincronia atingiu 100% e, de repente, caiu a zero e o Evangelion foi desativado.

"A sincronia... foi a zero! Taxa de sincronia nula!"

Ritsuko não pensou duas vezes:

"Ejetem o plug! Agora!!"

Com a Unidade-1 inativa, isso foi feito sem maiores problemas. O plug foi ejetado e Rei, inconsciente, foi retirada dele e levada para a enfermaria da NERV.

---

Duas semanas depois do acidente, Rei acordou sentindo-se... diferente. Abriu os olhos e viu o teto, que para ela já era familiar. Respirou fundo e, lentamente, levantou seu tronco, sentando-se na cama. Tentou se lembrar do acidente, da confusão que sentira no entry plug da Unidade-1. Ela não conseguia explicar o que sentira naqueles poucos momentos entre a perda do controle do Eva e o seu desligamento.

As memórias eram vagas; ela se lembrava de estar participando de algum teste com o Evangelion, mas não se lembrava do motivo. De repente, alguma coisa aconteceu e a Unidade-1 entrou em modo berserk. Depois disso, redstavam apenas _flashes_ momentâneos. Imagens que ela nunca tinha visto de Shinji quando criança, do Comandante Gendou, do professor Fuyutsuki... até mesmo de Akagi Naoko, a mãe da Dra. Ritsuko. Mas não eram as lembranças dela; eram de alguma outra pessoa. Mas como essas memórias tinham vindo parar em sua mente? A única coisa de que ela se lembrava é que a ligação entre ela e a Unidade-1 parecia ter se intensificado incrivelmente naquele curto espaço de tempo.

Rei estava tentando encontrar respostas para suas perguntas, quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto, indo abrir a janela. Rei era uma presença razoavelmente freqüente na enfermaria, e por isso o pessoal que trabalhava ali conhecia a sua personalidade... singular.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Kimiko, a enfermeira que acabara de entrar no quarto, tivesse ficado tão pálida de susto quando Rei a cumprimentou com um largo sorriso:

"Bom dia!"

Depois de alguns segundos de profundo silêncio Kimiko já estava absorvendo o impacto de alguém como Rei tê-la cumprimentado. Quando finalmente recuperou o controle, Kimiko foi novamente pega de surpresa:

"Nossa... você está tão pálida... está com algum problema?" disse Rei, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Ahn... não! Me desculpe. É que você é meio... reservada, e por isso eu me assustei quando você me deu bom dia. Está tudo bem. Bom dia pra você também!", disse a enfermeira, recuperando a compostura.

"Ah... que bom. Que bom que você abriu a janela! Está fazendo um dia tão bonito lá fora... pena que eu não possa sair pra dar uma volta por aí."

"É melhor não... você ainda não está 100% recuperada... o doutor pediu que você ficasse aqui mais uns dois dias depois de acordar, antes de ter alta", disse Kimiko. Coomo se tivesse pensado em algo, completou:

"Eu espero que o Comandante dessa vez deixe você descansar um pouco... ele nunca te dá uma folga, não?"

"Folga...?"

"É. Você sabe, ele está sempre atrás de você, te colocando naqueles robôs gigantes, fazendo inúmeros testes... e você é sempre a primeira a se sacrificar..."

"Talvez você esteja certa. Vou tentar falar com ele..."

Rei disse isso e pegou um copo de água que estava colocado no criado-mudo, ao lado da cama. Tomou um gole, olhou pensativamente pela janela, e deitou-se novamente, deixando os olhos passearem pelo teto livremente, enquanto seu pensamento, da mesma maneira, corria livre pelas suas memórias.

Kimiko, acreditando que ela pretendia voltar a dormir, saiu do quarto. Ao ouvir o clique da porta sendo fechada, Rei notou que algo mais estava diferente. Não eram apenas as suas memórias que pareciam ter sido alteradas pelo acidente... mas ela própria. Algo parecia estar muito errado com aquela situação. Relembrando o passado, Rei notava que seu comportamento tinha sido sempre no mínimo apático. E, de repente, ela tinha, espontaneamente, dado bom dia à enfermeira e conversado com ela, e sobre um assunto que não tinha, aparentemente, nenhuma importância.

"O que está acontecendo comigo...?" murmurou Rei, para si mesma. Muitas coisas estavam diferentes, e isso tudo a fazia perguntar a si própria se aquela que estava ali na cama do hospital naquele momento tendo aqueles pensamentos era realmente ela; uma grave crise de identidade parecia prestes a se abater sobre a menina de cabelos azuis.

Entretanto, ela decidiu não se deixar abater. Por mais estranha que fosse a situação, pensou, haveria de existir uma explicação para tudo.

Era atrás disso que ela iria, assim que saísse do hospital.

"E além disso..." disse para o teto, sua voz ecoando no quarto vazio, "eu até que gosto dessa nova personalidade..."

Dois dias depois, como previsto, Rei teve alta do hospital. De fato, ela nunca deixava de surpreender o clínico geral, já que tinha um poder de recuperação incrível. Nunca apresentara nenhuma cicatriz ou qualquer tipo de seqüela causada por algum acidente.

Ela foi para casa e, ao encontrar a desarrumação habitual, teve um calafrio: ela precisava arrumar aquilo. 'Não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha', pensou, e decidiu buscar ajuda.

---

Shinji e Asuka haviam chegado da escola fazia algum tempo quando a campainha tocou. A garota ruiva mandou que ele atendesse imediatamente e, sem querer contrariar, Shinji resolveu obedecer. Sua reação não foi muito diferente da reação da enfermeira no hospital ao ver Rei à porta, um sorriso no rosto.

"Oi! Como foram as aulas enquanto eu estive fora?" perguntou, amistosamente.

Shinji não conseguiu responder de imediato: gaguejou um pouco, pensou no que falar, fechou o punho umas duas ou três vezes. Nesse meio tempo, Asuka, que tinha ficado curiosa, resolveu ver quem tinha resolvido fazer uma visita.

"Ei... o que você está fazendo aqui, Garota Maravilha?!" exclamou, ao ver quem era.

"Eu vim pedir ajuda, meu apartamento está uma bagunça e queria pedir pra vocês me ajudarem a arrumar. Do jeito que está é que não pode ficar..." respondeu Rei.

"E desde quando você se preocupa com isso? Você sempre morou naquele chiqueiro!"

"Ué, e daí? Uma pessoa não pode mudar de hábitos não?" respondeu Rei, sem deixar transparecer que essa pergunta a perurbava mais que Asuka pudesse imaginar. "Eu só estou pedindo ajuda pra limpar meu apartamento! É normal alguém querer viver num lugar limpo."

Shinji, enquanto as duas discutiam, finalmente tomou coragem e convidou Rei para entrar.

"Você quer alguma coisa? Um café?" perguntou, por delicadeza. Ele estava certo de que ela não ia querer nada.

"Ah, vou aceitar um copo de água, por favor", respondeu Rei para um Shinji estupefato.

"Ahn... certo... um minuto que eu vou buscar..." disse ele, hesitante, indo para a cozinha. Rei, então, entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Asuka, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, apenas observou-a descalçar os sapatos e ir se sentar, ajoelhada, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, no tatami da sala. 'Isso não está me cheirando bem', pensava ela.

Shinji voltou da cozinha trazendo o copo de água, entregando-o para Rei. Depois de um momento de hesitação, resolveu se sentar também, da mesma maneira que Rei, de frente para ela. Asuka soltou um suspiro e foi para seu quarto.

"Ahn... pra que você precisa de ajuda mesmo?" perguntou Shinji, tentando puxar conversa.

"Pra limpar o meu apartamento" respondeu Rei, apoiando o copo sobre a mesa de centro. "Aquilo está uma verdadeira bagunça, e não sei porque não agüento olhar para aquilo. Preciso arrumar tudo, mas é muito serviço pra uma pessoa só. Aí eu lembrei de uma vez que você foi lá e deu uma arrumada em algumas coisas, e até me ajudou quando eu queimei a minha mão. Por isso resolvi passar aqui e pedir a sua ajuda pra arrumar."

Assustado por nunca ter ouvido Rei falar tanto assim, Shinji demorou a compreender o significado das palavras que ouvia. De fato, enquanto ela falava, ele se lembrou da ocasião em que estava dentro do Eva-1 e a vira conversando com seu pai; a situação era semelhante, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente: Apesar do comportamento de Rei, enquanto falava, ser semelhante ao daquela vez, algo nela estava diferente. Algo nela chegava a lhe parecer familiar. Como se isso não bastasse, não era com o Comandante que ela estava falando agora, mas com ele, e Shinji podia ouvir claramente a sua voz suave e inconfundível. De certa forma, ela era até mesmo hipnotizante, e Shinji ficou distraído, levanto algum tempo para realmente registrar o sentido das palavras que ouvia em sua mente.

O dia avançava rápido [1], e Misato logo chegou em casa.

"Hein? Rei? Oi, não sabia que você tinha saído do hospital", disse.

"Saí hoje depois do almoço, major. Quando eu cheguei em casa, encontrei uma bagunça muito grande, e por isso vim aqui pedir pro Shinji me ajudar a arrumar meu apartamento", respondeu Rei.

"Ah... entendi..." respondeu Misato, estranhando o fato de Rei estar tão... falante. "De qualquer forma, já está meio tarde pra isso. Amanhã é sábado, e aí eu vou junto com o Shinji, e até a Asuka, se ela quiser ir também, e a gente te ajuda e limpa o apartamento num instante."

"Ah, obrigada major", disse Rei com um sorriso. "Mas é que o apartamento está realmente bagunçado e eu não queria dormir sem limpar pelo menos a cama..."

"Não se preocupe com isso! Você pode dormir aqui hoje à noite, e amanhã vamos todos juntos pra lá", respondeu Misato.

"Então está bem. Muito obrigada de novo, major" respondeu Rei, sorrindo novamente.

Misato estranhou essa repentina mudança de comportamento de Rei, mas considerou isso algo positivo.

"Não precisa me chamar de major, pelo menos não fora da NERV. Me chame de Misato!"

"Está bem... Misato-san."

'Misato-san...? Parece até o Shinji' pensou Misato enquanto ia até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja e, em seguida, tomar um banho.

(continua)

-------------------------------

Bom, é isso por enquanto. O fic continua!! É uma história bobinha, mas já rendeu bastante, e pelo jeito ainda vai continuar por mais uns capítulos.

[1] No Japão as escolas têm atividades letivas até as 15:00.

Escrito em 05/08/2004

Revisado em 11/08/2004


	2. Um jantar especial

Capítulo 2 - Um jantar especial

Nota: este é um fanfic de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ele não se passa em nenhum momento específico da história original de Eva, mas também não a segue; é uma estória à parte. Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos ao fic.

------------------

Rei dormiu no apartamento de Misato naquele dia; Shinji fez a janta. Vegetariana, obviamente: Rei não comia carne.

Em seguida, Rei foi tomar um banho. Apesar de ter saído do hospital naquele dia, ela só tinha tomado banho no dia anterior e, por isso, precisava de um pouco de higiene pessoal.

No entanto, eles logo perceberam, como Rei não pretendia dormir ali quando viera pedir a ajuda de Shinji, ela não tinha trazido roupas limpas, nem toalha de banho.

"Misato-san... tem um problema... eu não trouxe troca de roupa, nem toalha. Eu não pretendia dormir aqui..."

"Ora, não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza de que Asuka vai te emprestar um pijama dela" respondeu Misato.

"Sem essa!" exclamou Asuka, saindo no mesmo instante de seu quarto; aparentemente ela estivera prestando muita atenção à conversa.

"Não se preocupe Asuka, eu te devolvo, lavado e passado", disse Rei.

"Esqueça. A Garota Maravilha não vai usar as minhas roupas!"

"Asuka, você tem bastante roupa limpa. Além disso, você é a única aqui em condições de emprestar alguma coisa pra Rei."

Asuka ia continuar discutindo, mas o olhar reprovador de Misato a inibiu e ela acabou concordando em emprestar um pijama para Rei. Para evitar maiores conflitos, Rei concordou em dormir na sala.

No dia seguinte, Shinji foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele se levantou, foi ao banheiro e escovou os dentes, e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Ao passar pela sala, encontrou Rei, ainda dormindo. Pisando nas pontas dos pés para não fazer barulho, passou para a cozinha.

Rei acordou um pouco depois, sentindo o cheiro do café. Se levantou e foi até o banheiro, onde se trocou, dobrando cuidadosamente o pijama de Asuka. Em seguida, foi até a cozinha.

"Bom dia!" disse, com um sorriso, assim que entrou e se sentou à mesa.

Shinji quase queimou a mão por ter ficado distraído quando ela entrou. Ainda não estava acostumado àquele sorriso. De fato, não acreditava que um dia conseguiria se acostumar.

Não que o sorriso de Rei fosse feio, falso ou coisa assim. Era um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que ele conhecia. De certa forma, até mesmo um pouco... familiar. E era justamente essa familiaridade que era, de certa forma, perturbadora. Shinji não conseguia saber porque lhe parecia que conhecia aquele sorriso de algum lugar. Desde a primeira vez, quando a resgatara do entry plug da Unidade-0, quando vira seu sorriso pela primeira vez, de vez em quanto ele se via pensando nisso.

"Bom dia..." disse Shinji, finalmente, colocando um pouco de café numa xícara e se sentando à mesa.

Rei, por sua vez, se levantou, pegou uma xícara, se serviu de café e pegou algumas fatias de pão, sentando-se em seguida. Shinji tinha preparado ovos mexidos. Ela pegou um prato e se serviu de um pouco. Provou os ovos e o café em seguida.

"Hmm... isso aqui está bom, Shinji! Eu não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem", disse.

"Obrigado..." respondeu Shinji, encabulado.

Enquanto os dois comiam, Misato surgiu na porta da cozinha, seguindo o mesmo ritual de sempre, murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível. Foi direto até a geladeira, pegou uma cerveja e se sentou à mesa. Depois de berrar com o primeiro gole, ela disse:

"Ah! É a melhor maneira de se começar o dia! Bom dia pra vocês dois. A Asuka já acordou?"

"Bom dia. Eu acho que ainda não", respondeu Shinji.

"Bom dia!" disse Rei, por sua vez, com um sorriso.

Misato, ao ver Rei sorrindo com tanta facilidade, não pôde evitar sorrir também. O pensamento de que finalmente ela estava demonstrando ser sociável, para Misato, indicava uma grande evolução, e ela estava feliz por essa mudança que tinha se operado na garota depois do acidente. 'Talvez ela tenha percebido o quanto vale a vida...' pensou consigo mesma.

"Será que a Asuka vai concordar em ajudar?" perguntou Rei.

"Acho que não. Ela não ajuda nem aqui em casa. Quanto mais ajudar a limpar outro apartamento..." respondeu Misato.

"Aí é que você se engana!" retrucou Asuka, triunfante, apoiada no batente da porta da cozinha. "É claro que eu vou ajudar!", continuou, se virando para encarar Rei. "E vou descobrir os seus segredinhos, Garota Maravilha!" completou, com um ar vitorioso.

"Se eu tivesse algum segredo pra começar, não tinha vindo até aqui pedir ajuda pra vocês!" respondeu Rei.

Shinji e Misato, apenas observando, não acreditaram que Rei tinha respondido à provocação de Asuka. A ruiva, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos, espantada, pensou em responder, mas acabou desistindo. Essa batalha ela perdera antes mesmo de começar.

Finalmente, depois que todos tinham tomado café, Shinji se levantou e começou a recolher a louça para lavar. Asuka, querendo mostrar sua habilidade nas tarefas domésticas, decidiu que era sua vez de executar a tarefa. Shinji não teve tempo de reagir enquanto ela o empurrava para o lado, pegando a esponja e o detergente. Para desespero de Shinji, ela tinha uma habilidade quase nula para lidar com a louça que, molhada, ficavam escorregadios.

Depois que Shinji lavou a louça que tinha sobrevivido, eles finalmente deixaram o apartamento. Cerca de meia hora depois, chegaram ao conjunto de prédios onde Rei morava. Asuka saiu do carro e foi logo na frente, deixando para os outros a tarefa de carregar os baldes, escovões, vassouras e o resto do material de limpeza.

Quando entraram no apartamento, Misato, Shinji e Asuka perceberam porquê Rei não queria voltar sem ajuda para arrumar o apartamento; poucas pessoas ousariam passar uma noite em tamanha bagunça. O apartamento tinha pouca mobília: uma cama, um criado mudo e uma mesa de estudos. Apesar disso, mal era possível caminhar ali dentro: o chão estava encardido e espalhados por todos os cantos havia muitos restos de ataduras e algumas roupas sujas. A cama, desarrumada, tinha acumulado pó e Asuka começou a espirrar somente por chegar perto. A cozinha era a parte menos utilizada, e por isso a sujeira era menor. O banheiro estava em uma situação tão ruim quanto ou ainda pior que o quarto.

Depois de olhar tudo aquilo por um instante, Misato quebrou o silêncio. Asuka estava se dirigindo para a cozinha e ela, se lembrando do que acontecera com a louça do café da manhã, quebrou o silêncio:

"Bom... mãos à obra! Asuka, deixa a cozinha pra Rei, me ajuda qui com o quarto. Shinji, cuida do banheiro!"

Asuka fez uma cara de quem não gostou da indireta e, resmungando, começou a juntar a roupa espalhada pelo chão.

Shinji, por sua vez, precisou de um momento para tomar coragem e sair recolhendo a sujeira espalhada no banheiro. Ele começou pelo box, limpando os fios de cabelo que haviam entupido o ralo; ele teria muito trabalho pela frente, pois aparentemente o encanamento estava entupido e a descarga fazia com que água, misturada com outras coisas, borbulhasse pelo ralo.

Rei, apesar de tudo, parecia ter intimidade com o material de limpeza; apesar de seu apartamento estar sujo e desarrumado, ela já se muito habilidosa na limpeza da escola. Por isso, ela não teve dificuldade em arrumar a cozinha.

A limpeza levou várias horas: eles haviam começado por volta das 10 horas da manhã e acabaram no final da tarde. Rei tinha acabado a cozinha em pouco mais de uma hora, e depois disso foi ajudar Shinji com o banheiro, que estava sendo a parte mais problemática: foi necessário muito esforço até conseguirem desentupir o encanamento.

O quarto não tinha sido tão problemático, mas a quantidade de sujeira era muito grande, e por isso levou um bom tempo até Misato e Asuka terminarem de juntar tudo.

Rei acabou a cozinha em pouco mais de uma hora, e depois disso foi ajudar Shinji com o banheiro, que estava sendo a parte mais problemática: foi necessário muito esforço até conseguirem desentupir o encanamento. E isso era apenas o começo: havia muito limo nos azulejos e o chão parecia ter uma camada de gordura. As paredes estavam encardidas e o espelho, todo enferrujado. A descarga não funcionava direito, assim como a torneira da pia. O chuveiro estava quebrado e Shinji acabou se mostrando um entendedor de circuitos elétricos, fazendo-o funcionar novamente.

O quarto não era tão problemático, mas a quantidade de sujeira era muito grande, e por isso levou um bom tempo até Misato e Asuka terminarem de juntar tudo. Depois disso, ainda fora necessário varrer, lavar toda a roupa e lavar o chão. Felizmente, o chão era piso frio e não de carpete, o que facilitava muito as coisas.

Depois de um dia de trabalho, por volta das 5 da tarde o apartamento de Rei finalmente estava limpo. Muito cansados e sujos, Rei, Misato, Shinji e Asuka se revezaram para tomar banho; eles haviam levado, cada um exceto Rei, uma troca de roupas com esse intento.

Depois do banho, Rei comentou:

"Nossa, eu estou faminta... e vocês?"

"É... agora que você falou, esse esforço todo de hoje me abriu o apetite", respondeu Misato. "O que vocês acham de nós sairmos todos juntos pra comer alguma coisa?"

"Boa idéia..." comentou Shinji.

"Eu escolho o lugar, então. Já que eu vou ter que agüentar vocês três, pelo menos eu quero ter esse direito!" exclamou Asuka.

"Sim, claro. E você vai escolher um lugar com bastante carne, só porque eu não gosto", retorquiu Rei.

"Só porque você quer. Aposto que você está torcendo pra gente ir num lugar desses, só pra posar de vegetariana e aparecer... você não se cansa disso não, Garota Maravilha?"

"Dá pra parar de me chamar assim?" respondeu Rei, furiosa. "Não sou eu que fico fazendo de tudo pra aparecer, e nem finjo ser a melhor piloto do mundo."

Shinji e Misato ficaram impressionados com a cena. Não apenas Rei estava retrucando - de novo - a uma provocação de Asuka, como estava num estado emocional que eles jamais haviam imaginado que ela pudesse alcançar. Como se fosse possível, a garota de cabelos azuis estava realmente irritada. Como se isso não bastasse, eles notaram a expressão de surpresa de Asuka ao receber aquela resposta. Sem dúvida, ela tinha sido pega de surpresa e não tinha como responder. Depois de alguns instantes desconfortáveis de silêncio, Rei soltou um suspiro e finalmente disse:

"Bom, eu proponho que a gente vá a algum lugar um pouco mais eclético. Assim todo mundo vai poder escolher o que comer" disse, encarando Asuka com um sorriso. "Até mesmo um boi inteiro, se quiser."

"E depois eu é que sou exibida..." resmungou Asuka.

Finalmente, depois de resolvido esse pequeno impasse, os quatro saíram do apartamento e se dirigiram à região central de Tokyo-3, à procura de um restaurante. A cidade, apesar dos ataques dos Anjos, era relativamente povoada, e a noite de sábado estava agradável, com uma brisa fresca soprando do lago Ashinoko, de maneira que a região central da cidade estava bem movimentada.

Misato parou o carro num estacionamento, já que seria muito difícil encontrar uma vaga por ali naquele horário. Além disso, ela argumentou, a noite estava agradável demais para se andar de carro...

Conforme eles andavam pela rua, Rei notou que várias pessoas a olhavam de uma maneira estranha, como se algo nela os espantasse.

"O que essas pessoas tanto olham em mim? Eu sou alguma atração de circo, por acaso?" comentou Rei, visivelmente incomodada com isso.

"Bom, a cor do seu cabelo não é exatamente comum..." respondeu Shinji.

"Mas essa sempre foi a cor dele. Essa cor é natural!"

"Você é a única pessoa que eu já vi que tem cabelo azul, Rei. Por acaso você conhece mais alguém que tenha cabelo azul?"

"Ou olhos vermelhos..." emendou Asuka.

Rei não respondeu.

"Asuka!" exclamou a major, disposta a dar uma bronca em Asuka.

"Tudo bem, Misato-san... Asuka está certa", disse Rei.

De fato, agora que pensava nisso, Rei não conseguia compreender completamente o sentido daquilo. Ela sabia que suas origens não eram nada comuns, mas mesmo isso não explicava o fato de ela ter características tão únicas. Ela não conseguia ligar as pontas desse quebra-cabeça.

Esses pensamentos foram afastados de sua mente quando eles encontraram uma casa de lamen. Entraram e sentaram-se em uma mesa, esperando pelo atendimento.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, veio o garçom anotar os pedidos. Asuka pediu um lamen grande com carne de porco; Misato e Shinji pediram cada um um lamen tradicional de frango. Enquanto anotava os pedidos, o garçom notou os cabelos azuis de Rei e, teve seu olhar fixado neles. Quando a garota virou o rosto para fazer seu pedido e notou que ele estava olhando, sua expressão se fechou e ela virou o olhar para o outro lado.

"Também vai ficar aí me olhando como se eu fosse um alienígena?"

"Me desculpe..." respondeu o garçom, um tanto quanto encabulado. Ele hesitou por um momento, e emendou: "É que azul é minha cor favorita."

Rei arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, e enrubesceu imediatamente.

"Ahhh... olha só... ela é tímida!" disse Asuka, em tom de gozação.

"Rei, você não vai pedir?" perguntou Misato.

Rei não sabia o que dizer. Ela nem sabia porque estava envergonhada daquele jeito. O que o garçom dissera era um elogio, sem dúvida. De fato, era mais um flerte do que um elogio. Sem saber direito como responder, ela gaguejou:

"Eu... vou querer... um... vegerati... vegetariano..." disse.

O garçom, percebendo a reação dela, sorriu com uma expressão que Misato pôde identificar como alívio e, anotando o pedido, se retirou.

O resto da noite se passou de maneira semelhante com Rei ficando vermelha toda vez que o garçom se aproximava. De fato, não foram muitas vezes, mesmo que ele não se dirigisse à mesa onde eles estavam sentados. No resto do tempo, um sorriso tímido mas perfeitamente perceptível tomava conta de sua face.

Ela sentia o sabor do lamen de uma forma totalmente diferente; nunca antes havia prestado atenção à miríade de sabores diferentes, provenientes de cada item da receita, que compunham o sabor suave e a intricada composição de aromas que emanava do recipiente; a sensação de colocar o alimento na boca, sentindo com a língua o toque dos diferentes componentes e, ao mordê-los, sentir a suave resistência que eles ofereciam, para serem rompidos e triturados logo em seguida. A sensação quente e confortável do alimento sendo engolido e indo em direção ao seu sistema digestivo, enquanto ela experimentava o sabor e o aroma que haviam ficado para trás, imprimindo sensações únicas em seu olfato.

Para Shinji, Misato e Asuka aquela tinha sido apenas mais uma refeição em um bom restaurante; para Rei, tinha sido uma experiência única, uma redescoberta da capacidade de sentir prazer ao se alimentar, algo que antes ela somente fazia por necessidade. Rei percebeu que, muito mais que uma necessidade de alimentação, comer era também um enorme prazer.

Depois da refeição, Misato pagou a conta e eles foram embora. Apesar de não ser muito tarde, todos estavam muito cansados devido ao intenso trabalho do dia e, por isso, mereciam uma boa noite de sono. Misato deixou Rei em seu apartamento e, junto com Shinji e Asuka, foi embora.

O domingo transcorreu tranqüilamente. Rei saiu de casa um pouco antes do almoço, indo procurar aquela mesma casa de lamen onde havia comido na noite anterior, mas ficou sabendo que ela só funcionava à noite. Resolveu, então, procurar algum outro restaurante.

Dentro da casa de lamen, um rapaz sorriu ao vê-la observando o aquário da entrada e ir embora. Ele correu para tentar alcançá-la, mas quando conseguiu sair do restaurante ela já havia desaparecido.

Rei almoçou em outro restaurante, localizado do outro lado daquele mesmo quarteirão. A comida ali era boa, mas não tão boa quanto o lamen vegetariano. Enquanto saboreava seu almoço, ocorreu-lhe uma idéia. Terminou de comer, pagou a conta e saiu, indo a uma livraria próxima. Ali, escolheu um livro de receitas que lhe pareceu mais interessante e voltou para casa: ia aprender a cozinhar, e ia procurar a maneira de preparar uma refeição tão especial quanto a que havia provado.

Ela passou a tarde inteira lendo o livro e admirando as belas imagens dos pratos que ele apresentava. Eram, em sua maioria, pratos que demandavam habilidade, algo que ela tinha consciência de não ter ainda. Se tivesse seguido a sua antiga personalidade, ela teria adquirido um livro mais básico, com receitas bem simples, para começar da maneira certa. De fato, ela ainda queria seguir esse plano. No entanto, ainda assim trouxera o livro para casa, por um motivo que ainda não entendia bem. Antes do acidente ela não teria dado atenção ao livro. Pensando bem, antes do acidente ela nem sequer estaria tentando aprender a cozinhar.

De repente, como um relâmpago, um pensamento cruzou sua mente e ela finalmente começou a compreender a profundidade da mudança que havia sofrido. Não era apenas uma mudança de personalidade, mas até mesmo seus instintos e impulsos pareciam ter sido afetados de alguma maneira. O que Rei ainda não conseguia compreender era de que maneira isso estava ligado ao acidente com o Eva.

No dia seguinte, quando saísse da escola e fosse para a NERV para, finalmente, retomar o seu cotidiano, ela precisaria procurar entender o que havia acontecido.

(continua...)

Aí está, o segundo capítulo. Ele foi bem diferente do que eu imaginava, mas no fim acabou seguindo a linha que eu pretendia. Destaque especial para a cena do lamen, que surgiu num momento inspirado. :-)

Escrito entre 11/08/2004 e 26/08/2004

Revisado em 26/08/2004


End file.
